candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nihu's Candy Crush Saga
Hello! And welcome to my 1st fanon named ,,Nihu's Candy Crush Saga It's my 1st fanon ever created, and I am doing well.. (maybe sometimes) with levels BUT I have school so... I won't be so active but I will still work on this game! Level types Currently there are ONLY 6 types of levels Moves Levels In Moves levels, the player is required to reach a certain score within the given move limit. There is usually at least one Moves level per episode, although some later episodes don't have any. The first Moves level is Level 1. Jelly Levels The most common type in the original game, Jelly levels require you to clear every square of jelly on the board within the available amount of moves with matches or special candies. They are very common in this fanon, with three or four levels per episode on average, and they can also prove to be one of the hardest. The first Jelly level is Level 6. Ingredients Levels Ingredients levels require the player to drop a certain number of cherries, hazelnuts, and/or strawberries located on the board, within the given amount of moves. They are also fairly common in this fanon, appearing three times per episode on average, and can prove to be almost as hard as Jelly levels. The first Ingredients level is Level 9. Timed Levels Perhaps the easiest type of level. This type is unique in that players have a specific amount of time to clear these levels as opposed to a number of moves. The time limit can be increased with +5 candies that fall when a certain number of cascades occur. There will typically be at least one Timed level in each episode, though some can contain as many as four. The first Timed level is Level 16. (This level type was removed in the original Candy Crush Saga, but is still prominent in this fanon). Candy Order Levels In this type of level, players are required to collect a certain number of candies, special candies, special candy combinations, or blockers within the given move limit. There are typically around three Candy Order levels per episode. The first Candy Order level is Level 51. Special Types These are special types which only 2/3 of them are here and they are: Soda Levels This is the last level type which comes from Candy Crush Soda Saga. In this level type, the player is required to collect a certain amount of soda bottles within the given move limit to raise the soda level to the top of the board. The first level of this type is Level 96. Soda levels are somewhat common, appearing two to three times on average per episode. Mixed Levels In Mixed levels, the player is required to complete multiple goals in the same level, for example, clearing jelly and bringing down ingredients. However, in the real Candy Crush Saga, only two Mixed levels combination presently appear. In C437CCS, any one type of level can appear as part of a Mixed level. There are many possible combinations that get gradually introduced throughout the game. The first Mixed level is Level 66. Anti-Order Levels Anti-Order levels are essentially the opposite of Candy Order levels in that the player must use all of their moves while ''avoiding ''certain colors of candies, special candies, or blockers. However, there is a tolerance in each Anti-Order level, which is a certain amount of any particular banned element the player can collect before their game will end. For example, if the tolerance is 20 yellow candies, the player can collect 19 yellow candies before the game ends when another yellow candy is collected. The first Anti-Order level will be Level 126. Chocolate Levels Chocolate levels are appearing in so many fanons and it's a type where isn't on candy crush saga. However it is appearing on my fanon. The player must clear all the chocolate in ammount of moves Example: You have 25 moves to clear 40 chocolate when the player ends the game candy crush is activated (if there are moves or special candies on the board). The first chocolate level will be 36. Episodes There are currently 3 episodes (More coming soon) 1st Episode: Sweet Start 2nd Epiosode: Cookie Factory 3rd Episode: Chocolate Lake